Build:Team - 4 Man Foundry Farm
Uses 600/smite with rangers spirits to complete Foundry. Please note this build is for experienced players. Attributes and Skills 600 Tank prof=Mo/Me ill=10 pro=11+3 div=10+1+3Bondof AbsorptionSpiritBreakerFieldVisageBondAura/build Equipment * Standard 60 Armor: Lowest possible Armor Level (AL 15) * All Radiant Insignias, Runes of Attunement, Superior Vigor * Staff with 20% enchant * +5 Energy, 20% Enchanting weapon * +15/-1 energy Prot Offhand with +30 health Usage * Maintain Blessed Aura and Essence Bond on yourself. * Maintain Spellbreaker and other enchants in range of Quickening Zephyr. * Gather enemies and cast Ancestor's Visage to degen energy. * Cast Radiation Field to spread disease. Counters * Not Maintaining Spellbreaker in range of Quickening Zephyr. * Failure to maintain Ancestor's Visage against Titans and Anur Vu's can cause kd and kill you. 'Smiter' prof=Mo/E hea=3 smi=12+1+3 pro=12+3IntensityUral's Hammer!"HealthBondAttunementBlessingRetributionAura/build Equipment * All Radiant Insignias, Runes of Vitae, Superior Vigor * 2 headpieces: smiting headpiece with +3 smiting rune and a prot headpiece with +3 prot rune. * +5 Energy, +20% Enchant Staff. * +1/20% Smiting Prayer for when casting smiting enchants (wish for luck). Usage *Maintain all bonds on the 600 Tank. *Use Intensity and By Ural's Hammer when Tank is fighting mobs. *Use Infuse on allies for a longer By Ural's Hammer. *Unyielding Aura to rez. 'Famine Ranger' prof=R/Mo hea=3 exp=12+1 wil=12+1+3QuicknessZephyrFamineBreezeBondSuccorSpiritRebirth/build Equipment * All Radiant Insignias, Attunement Runes and Superior Vigor * +20 Energy, +30 health Staff Usage * Maintain bonds on the 600 Tank. * Cast Serpent's Quickness then Quickening Zephyr in range of 600. Lay Famine after. * Maintain all spirits in range of tank and remember always Serpent's Quickness before the first Quickening Zephyr. * Restful Breeze for a heal. Counters * Not maintaining Quickening Zephyr will kill your tank. 'Lacerate Ranger' prof=R/N blo=6 bea=12+1+3 exp=11+1LacerateToxicityof ExtinctionRenewalRitualInverterNecrosisHim!"/build Equipment * All Radiant Insignias, Attunement Runes and Superior Vigor * +20 Energy, +30 health Staff Usage * Maintain Lacerate, Toxicity, Edge of Extinction in range of tank. * Pain Inverter+Necrosis+Finish Him for leftover Anur Ki's/Leftover guys from mobs. * Blood Ritual for party members who need energy. * Blood Renewal for a heal. Notes * Maxed or close to max Lightbringer, Asuran and Sunspear titles are necessary. * If you run out of energy trying to kill a Anur Ki then die and the Smiter can rez you with full energy. Counters * Not Maintaining spirits in range of your tank will make this run very slow. 'General Usage' *This build works just like the old 3 Man Foundry Build. *In Room 2 the Ki will be the last enemy alive in the first spawn. The Lacerate Ranger will have to use Pain Inverter+Necrosis+Finish Him to kill it. *Note* when the ranger is killing the Ki, the ranger needs to stand near the 600 in case there is a close second spawn. The smiter can rez after. *In room 4 the Anur Ki will again be the last enemy to die in the first spawn. The lacerate ranger again will kill it then move back. again *Note* when the ranger is killing the Ki, the ranger needs to stand near the 600 in case there is a close second spawn.The smiter can rez after. *In the last room tactics are the same as the old 3 man version. Proceed to kill all groups and if needed have the Lacerate ranger finish off any leftover Anur Ki's or single foes that are left. When you are done killing all mobs proceed to complete The Foundry Breakout quest and continue to The Black Beast of Arrgh. Once spirits are set for the 600 he will aggro the Titans and the Black Beast. The Lacerate ranger will come up now and cast Pain Inverter+Necrosis+Finish Him to kill the Black Beast. Once the Black Beast is dead the Lacerate ranger will mostly likely die from the titans breaking off and attacking him.It is important that the Lacerate ranger not drag the aggro back to the rest of the group. Let him die and rez him up and finish killing off the group. Once you are done take the reward and spawn the Fury. * There is a column between where the Fury's group spawns and where the dementia titans from Silzesh were. Lay down spirits in range of that column. Pull the Fury's group to that column getting the Guardian of Komalie's next to u on that column while hiding from the Fury's attack. Have the Lacerate ranger aggro the dementia titans from Silzesh's spawn and bring them too the 600 for more agro and energy. Let the ranger die and rez him. At this point maintain all your spirits in range of the 600 and soon the Anur Ki's will come up to heal and AV+Famine will kill them. When the Anur Ki's are dead the 600 has 2 choices. 1. The 600 can either stop maintaining Spellbreaker and have the Lacerate ranger come up and avoid the dementia titans and Pain Inverter+Finish Him the Fury and then finish off the rest of the Fury's group in the same way, or option 2. The 600 can die and let the dementia titans run away leaving only the last few enemies in the Fury's group remaining to kill. The 600 can pull the Fury group while avoiding/strafing his Fingers of Chaos attack meanwhile the Lacerate ranger can Pain Inverter+Finish Him The Fury and the rest of the remaining enemies. If the ranger dies the Smiter can just Unyielding Aura him and rinse and repeat til the group is dead. *Note* it is easier to kill the Fury if the 600 does not have spell breaker on allowing the Fury to cast Firestorm and Meteor Shower allowing PI to kill him faster. Tada collect your gems and enjoy! Post Nerf Pic